


I'm Here

by Ryokuryuupride



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in like 30 minutes don't judge me, Jae-Ha has anxiety, Kija is supportive bf, M/M, Nightmares, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:24:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryokuryuupride/pseuds/Ryokuryuupride
Summary: "'Hello, Jae-Ha,' Kija said much too sweetly for him to handle. 'How was your day?'That question made Jae-Ha want to explode."When you're having a rough time, it's always nice to have the comfort of someone you love.





	I'm Here

Today was an awful day.

He’d woken up in a cold sweat, feverish and shaking from the remnants of memories long past. They infected his dreams and made him sick to his stomach, and he ran to the bathroom hoping Kija didn’t hear him hack up his last meal. Kija heard him anyway.

Work was long and boring as it always was. The one difference was that his usual confidence when speaking to people had vanished. He was uneasy with his coworkers and his hands burned when people shook them.

It felt like he had a lump in his stomach. He had skipped breakfast and opted for skipping lunch as well. He thought he might be sick again if he ate anything.

The traffic on the drive home was worse than usual. Someone ran a red light and nearly hit him. He was anxious and totally overwhelmed by the difficulty of the day by the time he finally got home.

He shut the apartment door behind him, dropping his bag and kicking his shoes off at the doormat. He trudged through the hallway into the living room and found Kija on the couch, reading a book.

“Hello, Jae-Ha,” Kija said much too sweetly for him to handle. “How was your day?”

That question made Jae-Ha want to explode.

Without saying a word, he staggered to the couch and plopped down, resting his head in Kija’s lap.

Kija made a yelp of surprise but quickly understood. He knew Jae-Ha. If he refused to speak then something was definitely wrong.

He set his book down and untied Jae-Ha’s hair bow, running his fingers through the long strands of green.

“Jae-Ha,” he said softly, not wanting to pressure the other. “What’s wrong?”

Jae-Ha didn’t respond. He simply curled further into a ball, caving into himself.

Kija sighed, “Alright, I don’t need an answer right now. But it’s okay. You’re okay.” If Jae-Ha wanted to talk about it, he would, Kija knew. For now, he just needed him there for comfort.

Jae-Ha’s heart melted at those words. He loved Kija so much. It surprised him, but just having him there was enough for him to calm himself down.

After a few minutes, Kija felt Jae-Ha’s body relax, his breathing starting to slow down. He supposed that Jae-Ha was simply so worn form the day that he needed rest. He continued stroking Jae-Ha’s hair anyway, thinking that it may soothe him whenever he woke up.

“I told you you’re okay,” he whispered. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Jae-Ha’s cheek. “I’m here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! Gosh it's been a while since I've posted anything (only ever posted one other thing whoops).  
> I've been pretty unmotivated lately so I haven't been writing. The past few weeks have been crappy and the past few days even more so. So I decided to write about it and it sort of just became Jaeki because I have no life, apparently. And sorry it's short.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this little drabble of mine. There was a prompt I saw a long time ago that inspired this.  
> Leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed :3  
> Constructive criticism is welcome as well.


End file.
